For What May Come
by ForbiddenStories87
Summary: It started with a sneeze, a cough, and a simple trip to the doctor's office. That was all it took to turn Draco's world up side down. R&R Please.
1. The Start

**For What May Come... **

* * *

"Ahchoo!"

Draco Malfoy brought his right hand up as he sneezed, covering his mouth and nose. He immediately began searching for a tissue, hearing numerous bless you's. When he found nothing he stood excusing himself from the room.

"Sorry, but will you excuse me." Draco mumbled, standing from his seat. He walked down the hall way making his way to the bathroom. When he reached the room he grabbed a few paper towels and removed his hand from his face. His brow creased in confusion when he saw blood on his palm. He glanced in the mirror seeing blood dripping from his nose. He rolled his eyes. 'Damn weather messing with my sinuses' he thought to himself.

As he wiped the blood from his nose and palm, tipping his head back, a thought struck him. This couldn't be the weather this had been the third nose bleed this week. He sighed and removed the paper towel from his nose throwing it in the trash bin, certain that the bleeding had stopped. He washed his face with a splash of water before leaving the bathroom, heading for his assistance desk.

"Jennifer, could you schedule an appointment with a doctor for me, please?" He asked softly.

"Sure, Draco. Are you all right?" She asked concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah. I've just been getting nose bleeds here and there and I just thought I should check up on it." He answered drumming his fingers on the desk.

"All right." She nodded pushing her long brown hair over her shoulder, scratching a note of the appointment down.

"Thanks, Jenn," he smiled, "Don't know what I would do without you."

"Uh my guess would be scheduling your own doctors appointment." She chuckled

"Perhaps." He agreed. "Thanks again."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At 5:45 Draco glanced up at the clock in his office, frowning. Leaning back in his chair, he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The blond discovered that he had needed glasses at the age of fifteen but only started wearing them when out of school. While in school he learned how to preform a rather difficult spell that would correct his vision for six hours. He found it necessary to do this in school but once graduated he learned that he would much rather stick the glasses on then perform a spell every six hours.

He glanced down at the case that sat in front of him, organized only in a way he would understand. He adored his job but as much as he loved it, it got pretty tiring. He sighed as he thought of all he had to do to get where he stood now.

Several years ago Draco left the wizarding world knowing that he couldn't have stayed when he was a suspected Death Eater but mostly he left because that place had let him down one too many times. So he moved to muggle London where no one would recognize him but he found himself frightened, not knowing anything of this world.

Draco lived out on the streets for the first month, well he wouldn't exactly call that living, more like surviving, before his current best friend, Brent, took him in. The brunette offered Draco a place to stay in exchange for the blond helping him around the cafe he owned, and Draco accepted in a heart beat.

Draco caught on to everything pretty quickly and Brent, unknowingly, slowly taught him about the muggle world. He fell into a comfortable routine and before he new it a year had passed. He enjoyed working at the cafe but found himself striving for more and in six months he was on his way to Law School.

After receiving his degree he began searching for a job. He had a slow start but luckily one of Brent's friends, Daniella, knew of an opening at her job and put in a good word for him. Shortly after getting a job he thought it was right to give Brent's spare bedroom back to him and move into an apartment of his own a few blocks away.

Brent decided that it was a night for celebration and took Draco to the hottest club in town, _Ercola. _To Draco's most certain surprise it was also the night that he discovered he was gay. That night the blond brought home a man and sadly woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He wasn't sure what he expected but he definitely didn't expect to see the man gone.

Draco's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when someone knocked rather loudly on the door. He glanced up, seeing Jennifer's head in his doorway.

"Draco, all the doctors in the area seemed to be booked due to and outbreak of chickenpox. The earliest appointment I could get you was next Monday at 12:40" She informed him.

He sighed, taking a moment to rub the bridge of his nose. Normally on a day like this he would have just nodded and dismissed the person from the room with the wave of his hand but seeing as how Jenn was his favorite gal in the firm and since she went through so much trouble for him, he forced a smile on his face.

"That's fine, Jenn. Thank you."

"Mmhmm. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks"

She nodded and closed the door. Draco sat his papers off to the side a scratched the date and the time of the appointment on his calendar.

"Monday..." he mumbled, "Can't wait until Monday."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nine o'clock Draco walked into his apartment and was greeted by the love of his life.

"Hey, Sanzo. What's up boy?" He asked crouching down to pick up the baby golden retriever.

The pup answered by pawing in the air and lapping at his face.

"All right, Sanz. What do you want? You're never this bouncy and happy." He placed the small pooch on the polished hardwood floor and shrugged off his coat, chuckling as the enthusiastic puppy bounded into the small livingroom. He turned around and opened the coat closet that was neatly organized. After hanging up his coat he loosened his tie and turned, hearing a small bark. Sanzo sat wagging his tail rapidly with a plastic squeak toy in his mouth.

"Ah, The puppy wants to play fetch, huh?" He removed the toy from it's mouth and waved it back and forth. "All right. One...two...three!" He counted off throwing the toy into the livingroom. The puppy dodged after it with Draco chasing behind him.

The blond sat down on the cream colored, leather, sofa with a sigh when he entered the room. Draco personally thought of the couch was a slice of heaven. It was amazing. Orgasmic if you will. He felt a nudge at his ankle and knew Sanzo was back with the toy. He smiled to himself and sat up, elbows on his knees, staring down at the pup.

"Okay, this is the last time. Your incredible owner is craving sleep like a woman craving chocolate." He chuckled and threw the toy. When the retriever ran back Draco picked up the pooch and carried him into his room, retiring to bed for the night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Unfortunately, The next morning Draco woke with a sore throat, a horrid cough and a odd chest pain. He groaned and sniffed walking into the kitchen. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he pulling out the Tylenol bottle from the cabinet.

After downing a couple of pills, Draco sat down at the table and buried his head in his hands, knowing that it would be at least ten minutes before he would begin to feel the effects of the pills. He rubbed his forehead and looked down at the ground seeing his dog sitting, patiently waiting for his owner to take him to the bathroom. He smiled at his well trained dog and walked over to the coat closet.

Retrieving his black coat and dog leash from the closet, he closed the door and took a second to peer into the mirror resting beside the door, checking his appearance.

Just as he finished brushing down his hair there was a knock at his down. Knowing exactly who it was he opened the door with a grin on his face.

"Welcome to my house of terror, Brent. Muwahah." Draco greeted his voice cracking. The brunette smiled and rolled his eyes while Draco cleared his throat.

"Bahahaha. I'm shaking in my designer jeans." He answered sarcastically before taking in Draco's appearance. "Uh, Dray. What's this?" He asked gesturing to his outfit.

"They're pajamas." He answered simply.

"No kidding but why are you still wearing them when we leave in less then 20 minutes? You and I both know it takes you a hour to get pampered up."

Draco glared but didn't comment knowing it was the truth.

"Sorry to break it to you but I'm calling in sick. I feel horrible." The brunette smirked.

"You look it, too."

Draco raised a single eyebrow in challenge.

"You wanna repeat that?"

"Calm down I was kidding. Joking. You know, haha."

The blond crossed his arms and smiled in triumph.

"That's what I thought."

Sanzo, who sat at Draco's feet watching them curiously for a few minutes, decided that it was most certainly time to empty his bladder and yapped at them. Draco couched down and picked up the dog. He made a move to take him out when a sudden thought struck him. He pushed the puppy in Brent's arms and gabbed a key from the small table that sat beside his door.

"Brent take Sanzo out and grab my mail on the way back, yeah? Thanks." He flashed a toothy grin before shutting the door. He locked it quickly and held his breath waiting for his friends insults and complaints.

"Draco, you butt! Open the door! I'm not your slave."

"I'll put the coffee on!" Draco yelled through the door. "I might give you a cup if you run!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ass." Brent bellowed as he returned the tiny apartment. With a smug grin on his face Draco asked.

"Did you run?"

"I had no choice. Your pup's a little demanding." He grumbled sneering playfully at the dog. Sanzo barked indignantly and snapped at the brunette's ankle.

"Hey!" Brent yelled and jumped away.

"Good, boy." Draco rewarded him with a small biscuit.

"I swear that dog is acting more and more like you everyday. Spoiled rotten to the core, bad attitude, and melodramatic."

"Takes after the best."

Brent answered with a snort.

"Don't you have to get to work?" Brent glanced at the clock over head and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for the coffee. See you later."

"Au Revoir."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Over the next three days with rest, medicine, and lots of telly time Draco was finally better. Not being one to sit at home on his bum eating bonbons, blondie was excited, to say the least, to be going to work that morning. The doorbell rang just like every other morning and Brent, as always, stood on the other side. Today his best friend stood not with a smile, but with a flashy grin that lit up the whole room.

"What did you get me?" He asked walking in and looking around. Draco watch him, confusion lacing his expression as he ran from room to room opening doors and looking around briefly before moving to the next.

"Brent, what are you talking abo-" Draco stopped in mid-sentence, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Crap! Brent I completely forgot. I'm so sorry!" His friends face fell.

"You mean to tell me you forgot my birthday?" Draco hung his head in shame.

"I can't believe you!" the other man raised his voice in outrage.

"I know. Sorry." He walked over to the counter, sitting down before he buried his head in his hands. Brent followed suit.

"You better be. Ugh... I hate you, man!" Draco calmly reached over to the pile of papers and pulled something out.

"That's a shame because if you hate me, that means you can't come to Australia with me!" The blond held up two plane tickets to Australia. Brent slammed his fist down on the counter and stood up.

"Draco you lying son of a bitch!" He shouted and then proceeded to jump over the counter and tackle his best mate.

After planting a rather sloppy kiss on his friends lips he grinned. "I love you, mate!"

Draco shrugged.

"Well if I had known that I wouldn't have broken up with you."

"Shut up, you. When are we going?"

"Next week."

"Really?!"

"Yes," the blond answered, "Now get off me, you're messing up my hair."

They stood up and Brent punched his hand through the air.

"This is the best day of my life."

"Yeah, yeah. It won't be if you make me late for work. Lets get going, bits."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The night before Draco's doctor appointment he sat in his large fluffy bed with the telly on in the background and Sanzo at his side. He pulled comforter up to his waist and reached behind his pillows retrieving a diary. Draco remembered the first time Brent had found the small book on his bedside table and laughed about him having it. "It's not a diary, it's a man journal." He replied. It took Brent a week to let it go. He rested back against the headboard and began writing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Draco was standing in the dungeons of Malfoy manor, Voldemort and the Death Eaters surrounding him. _

_"Draco, come forward." Voldemort hissed. He wanted to wince to quiver as he heard the snake like creature speak, but knew if he did he would suffer the consequences._

_"Draco you have failed to kill Dumbledore."_

_"Yes, my lord." He replied staring at the ground._

_"You are a failure. You have no use to me." His voice was dripping with venom._

_"Lucius!" A cloaked figure stepped forward and bowed._

_"Yes, my lord."_

_"Kill them."_

_"Them, My lord?"_

_"Your son and wife!" He hissed, the sound echoing off the walls._

_Draco heard a screech from behind, causing him to whip around. Another dark cloaked figure stepped out with his mother in hand. Draco choked on his saliva as he took in the sight of her, and soon he found himself screaming, "No! Leave her out of this. She didn't part-take in any of this! She's not responsible for my actions!" He knew he was showing his emotions and in a situation like this, it was never good to do so. _

_"Crucio!" The dark lord hissed. _

_He fell to the floor his entire body feeling as though it was on fire. Like his every bone was breaking. Like a dagger penetrating his skin over and over again. He faintly heard his mother screaming in the back of his mind, as his body jerked and his muscles tightened. _

_He knew that he hadn't been under the spell for more than a minute or two, but it seemed like an eternity before it was finally lifted. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, and the metallic tang of blood filled his mouth from where he'd bit he tongue. Voldemort tutted and raised his wand at the blond._

_"Stand, Draco." When Draco didn't moved The snake like creature flick his wand. Draco felt a stab of pain soar through his body forcing his body upwards._

_"Lucius...kill her." He repeated. Draco stood, frozen in place due to the spell. He was going to watch his mother die right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it._

_"Yes, my lord." Lucius stepped forward, wand at the ready. Draco glared at his father in disbelief. He would have never thought that the man could be so cold. He struggled against the invisible bonds, wanting to break free. He wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. He heard his father take a breath. He glanced over at his mother. Tears fell as she mouthed the words 'I love you'. Draco closed his eyes mouthing the words back._

_"Avada Kadavra!"_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Draco woke with a start. A sickening bile filled his mouth as he pushed back the comforter and bolted to the bathroom. Once Draco reached the toilet he lifted the cover and emptied all that was in his stomach.

"Ugh." He groaned flushing the toilet. He stood up and brushed his teeth before exiting the room.

Draco sat the tea kettle on the stove before glance sideways at the clock. Ten till nine. He walked over to the counter and collapsed into a chair. The memories swam in his head flooding his mind.

_"Kill them."_

_"No!"_

_"Lucius!"_

_"Mother!"_

The green flash erupted behind his eyelids just as the tea kettle sounded. He jerked and clenched his fists. Standing up from his seat he walked over to the stove and poured the water into his mug.

"Ugh, It's not tea that I need. I need a drink a very strong drink." He walked over to the telly and flicked it on. "Maybe I'll buy some wine."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Three hours later Draco threw on a pair of light blue jeans and a green t-shirt and was out the door. The doctor's office was four blocks away and seeing as how he really wasn't up for walking so he decided to take the subway. He would have drove there but the truth of the matter was, Draco Malfoy blew at driving, and that was sugar coating it. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the stairs to the underground transportation bus, as he liked to call it, preparing for what was to come.

* * *

**AN:** -P_unches the air_- First Chapter finished! I hope you all enjoyed it and that you stick around for the second chapter where we find out what Draco's illness is. Also expect a little twist in the upcoming chapter. ;) I also hope that you review and tell me what you think. -wink wink, nudge nudge- Remember folks reviews are what keep me going. :)


	2. Surprise, surprise

**For What May Come...**

**Chapter Two**

**Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

Draco arrived at the doctor's office with the worst case of butterflies imaginable. He hadn't stepped a foot anywhere near a doctor's office, hospital, etc. since the day his mother died. His stomach turned at the thought. He wanted to turn back but it was pointless considering he was all ready there. He stood in front of the entrance, staring at his reflection in the tall glass doors. His hands twitched and shook with nervousness, and hair blew into his eyes with the gentle breeze.

"All right, there?" He heard a voice from behind. He turned around searching for the person it came from. Behind him stood a petite red head who reminded him of Ginny Weasley.

"Excuse me?" He asked softly, his brow furrowing.

"Are you all right?" She asked once more, a small grin playing on her lips.

"Yeah. I just... yeah." He chuckled nervously, hating that he was embarrassing himself.

"I know the feeling. I think everyone's afraid of the doctor at some point in their life. My mom had to drag me in here when I was a little thing!" she chuckled, "That's when I thought they were planning my death." He could help it, he had to laugh at that, and for the first time that day he found a smile on his face. She leaned in and motioned him to do the same. "Just between you and me," she whispered, "I still won't drink the water there to this very day. I advise you not to either." He chuckled at girl and wondered momentarily if she had escaped from the loony bin.

"Thanks for the tip." he answered, "Shall we?" He asked gesturing to the doors. The red head nodded before he opened the door. "After you."

**00000000**

"Uh, D-Draco Malfoy." Draco said to a woman sitting behind a glass window. She glanced up from her work and stared at him in confusion for a second.

"Oh! Sorry, dear. I, uh...-" She licked the tip of her finger and thumbed through a couple of papers. She moved over to a couple of clip boards and smiled when she found what she had been looking for. "Viola! Okay, Mr. Malfoy, I need you to fill this out and bring it back when you're finished." She instructed, pushing the clipboard over the desk. Draco hesitantly grabbed the board and nodded before taking a seat.

He sat himself as far away from the others as he could not really wanting to be around anyone right now. He positioned the clip board on his lap and pulled the cap off the pen they had provided him with, before proceeding to fill out the information paper.

**00000000**

Chewing his fingers nails, the blond bounced his knee as he sat, patiently waiting. Without glancing at the cloak Draco knew it was 12:34, having glanced at the clock every three minutes since he'd returned the information paper. He'd been watching for the past fifteen minutes as the same blond nurse in her late thirties come through the door and call people back. It was rather frustrating seeing people who came in after him go through that door before him.

"David Putneck." the blond woman called out, returning to the room yet again. A man who looked like he was about to croak stood up and made his way to the door.

"Ridiculous!" Draco muttered under his breath, his hand twitching with anger.

When finally ten minutes after his appointment was originally scheduled the same nurse poked her head through the door and called out, "Draco Malfoy." Draco shot up so fast his head spun. Not wanting to look like a grumpy ass, he smiled the best smile he could muster, before following the lady through the door.

The nurse brought him to a rather large room with the smallest bed he'd ever seen, a single long sheet of paper pulled over it. Two chairs sat by the window and a counter on the other side of the room where the doctor kept his things.

"If you would sit tight on the bed the doctor will be with you in a moment." The sudden voice of the nurse startled him, having forgot she was there. Draco seated himself on the bed, hearing the uncomfortable crinkle and rustle of paper. His hands fidgeted in his lap as he waited for the doctor. Meanwhile, he glanced around the room trying to keep his mind off of things. There were fun fact posters littering the wall along with diagrams of the human body. The walls were painted a dull grey and the floor looked as though it had been polished recently.

"Hello." Draco's eyes shot to the door as a dark haired man stepped through with his head down. The blond furrowed his brows and drew his lip up in disgust. The man's hair was horrible. The unruly mess could be the apocalypse in his point of view. 'How could the man go to work looking like that?' he questioned in his mind. "How are you?" The man said breaking through Draco's train of thought.

"Fine." He replied just managing to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He hadn't even found out what was wrong with him and he was already ready to leave. The doctor picked up a clipboard that had been sitting on the counter and Draco assumed it had been the information paper he'd filled out earlier. "So..." he started turning around to face him, looking at the board in his hands. "Mr..." He paused for a moment and gasped, following with his head shooting up to stare at him.

"Malfoy?!" He shouted in disbelief. Draco found himself having a similar reaction when he saw the man's face.

"Potter?!" The blonds jaw dropping uncharacteristically.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" they shouted in unison. Draco's stomach turned uncomfortably. He hadn't had contact with any wizard since he'd left the wizarding world. He knew this day was coming and he feared it, not wanting to bring up the memories he tried so hard to block out, and he sure as hell didn't think it would be Potter he'd meet!

"Well?" they asked together once again.

"Stop it, Potter!" Draco demanded.

"I'm not doing anything, Malfoy." Harry replied hotly. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife and that fact wasn't helping Draco's mood any. "I haven't seen you since Hogwarts." Harry mentioned suddenly, drawing the blonds attention.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Now you still have yet to mention why you're in this room." Draco retorted. A small smirk played on Harry's lips.

"Well, Draco, it seems as though I'm your doctor for this evening." He answered feeling as though he now held some sort of power over Malfoy.

"No." Draco said simply. "No way. I won't have this. Find me another doctor." he commanded.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but there are no other available doctors." Draco considered his options for a second before realizing that his only option was to stay and get this over with. Besides this was going to be the only time he saw him.

"Whatever, Potter. Let's just get this over with."

"Right then." Harry closed the distance between them and sat the clipboard on the bed before scratching something down at the top.

Draco watched as he did this and for the first time took in the other man's appearance. He wore a long white coat that stopped mid-calf, which he left unbuttoned. It had a small pocket on the front which Potter had stuffed full with different colored pens. Under the coat he wore a pair of light blue jeans along with a light blue tee. He wore a name tag with his picture and name around his neck along with his stethoscope. He eyes wondered over his face, which had matured a great deal since they were in school, as well as his body which was still as toned as when he was a quidditch player.

"...Height." Draco shook himself from his thoughts, hearing Potters voice in the back of his mind.

"What?"

"I'm going to need to take you weight and height." he repeated.

The blond rolled his eyes. "I bet you'll love that won't you?" He sneered, standing up.

"Malfoy, I'm just doing my job." he replied as Draco stepped onto the scale.

"Hmmm. You're a little under weight for you age," he commented to himself. "Have you been eating properly?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I have." Harry gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, please list you symptoms." Potter commanded walking over to the counter, picking up a tympanic thermometer and a hypertension cuff, before returning to stand next to his patient.

"Sore throat, cough, nose bleeds, occasional fevers, rare chest pains, fatigue, and hoarseness in my voice, as you can tell."

"Mmhmm." Harry mumbled as he wrapped the hypertension cuff around his arm and pumped. He muttered to himself and scratched something down on the clipboard.

"Potter that's really getting annoying." Draco said curtly

"Mmhmm." Harry repeated, snickering to himself. Draco gritted his teeth and grumbled. "Relax, Malfoy."

"You wouldn't if you were in my position." Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the tympanic thermometer. He grabbed Draco's right ear. Draco, who was caught of guard, jerked his head away out of Potter's reach.

"Potter, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he spat rubbing his ear.

"I'm taking your temperature, Malfoy. This is a tympanic thermometer, it goes in your ear." Harry explained calmly.

"Potter...you are _not_...sticking _anything_...near my ear."

"Malfoy, I have to know your temperature."

"Potter...no." Draco seethed, getting frustrated.

"Why must you always difficult things?"

"Whatever Potter." Harry looked over at the window his eyes growing wide. "Shit!" he yelled causing Malfoy to look up at him.

"What?" The blond asked, eyes darting to the window. Harry grinned and took the opportunity to stick the thermometer in Malfoy's ear.

"Potter!" Draco shouted and jerked out of reach.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Harry snickered, "Okay, now to your symptoms. It's sounds like a common cold but it could be something more. We won't know until we test you and get the results. So how long would you say you've had this?"

"Pfffffffft...uh, it started three weeks ago." Draco estimated as Harry picked up the stethoscope.

"Mmm. Sit up straight for me." Draco did as he was told. Harry breathed on the stethoscope and lifted the blond's shirt. "Okay, breathe in...breathe out." Harry moved the scope. "Again...again...again...again."

"Potter are doing this just to piss me off?"

"No, Malfoy. Haven't you ever been to a muggle doctor before?"

"No."

"So, How long have you been living in the muggle world if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yes, actually I do mind you asking."

"Okay, your business not mine."

"...Several years." Draco mumbled.

"What?!"

"You heard me." Draco said as he moved to his front.

"Breathe in." Harry listened as Draco breathed and got the strangest look on his face. "And you say you have been having chest pains, correct?"

"Yes, Potter, have you gone deaf?"

"Have you had any blood in your sputum?"

"...Translation?"

"Have you been coughing up blood or seen any blood mixed with your saliva or mucus?"

Draco looked up as he thought. "Er..maybe once."

"All right. Follow me please."

Harry led him down the hall way and into another room. Draco glanced at him oddly when he saw the room was nearly pitch black. What were they going to do in here he asked himself.

"Okay, Malfoy. I going to take a couple pictures of you chest." Draco gave him a strange look.

"What are you Pervert Potter now? No you're not taking pictures of my chest!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Malfoy I taking a couple of X-ray's of your chest." Draco began to retort but was suddenly thrown into a rather violent coughing fit. Harry was at his side and rubbing soothing circles as the blond doubled over, one hand on his knee and the other covering his mouth.

Once the coughing subsided Draco glared at Harry and shrugged his hand off. "Take your hands off me. I'm fine."

Harry frowned. "Whatever, Malfoy. Just sit on the bed." Harry placed a screen in front of the blond's chest and commanded Draco to sit up straight. Draco was staring at the muggle machine curiously when the device flashed, sending out bright white gleam around the room.

"What the bloody-" the device flash again cutting him off.

"Ow! Potter will you stop-"

"One more time." He turned the screen to the side. "3,2,1!"

"Okay," Harry started pushing the screen away with a grin plastered on his face. "We're going back to the room to collect a sample of your sputum and we'll be done."

**00000000**

"Draco Malfoy," a woman chirped as she entered the room. "Dr. Potter will see you again." She announced as he exited the waiting room. She led him to the same room as she had before. He sighed, growing tired of this place and especially this room.

"Merlin," he mutter hopping on the bed. He stretched a hand up to massage the back of his neck, as he circled it once. The door swung open but Draco didn't even bother to look up knowing it was Potter with his results. "So, Potter, what's my disease? Flu, Mono, Pneumonia?" He glanced up and letting his hand fall. Harry stared at Draco with a look he couldn't quite read.

"It...it looks like we have caught this in time." Harry answered softly.

"...Caught what, exactly, Potter?" Draco asked slowly his heart starting to pound in his chest. His head began to spin. Draco might not have been born in the muggle world but he had lived in it long enough to know exactly what those world meant.

"Draco," Harry whispered, "You have lung cancer."

* * *

**AN:** Dun dun dun! So we have found out the truth about Draco's illness. Unfortunately, it's anything but small. Stick around to find out what Draco's reaction is and how he handles it. Now, for future references, I have not had any experience in cancer at all but I have done some amount of research so please don't hate if a fact is wrong. I also have decided that I will be posting a new chapter every week! Okay, that's it for now. Please Review and tell me what you think. :) I love feedback.


	3. Please, call me Malfoy

**For What May Come...**

**Chapter Three**

**Please, call me Malfoy**

* * *

"C-cancer?" Draco stuttered. He gripped the edge of the bed, not believing what he was hearing. _'Cancer? I can't have cancer. It's-it's just not possible! Oh god,' _He thought to himself not knowing what else to do or how to react. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't feel. "Cancer." He repeated to himself, trying to take in the information.

"I'm very sorry, Draco." He heard Harry speak up beside him. He felt the brunette place a hand on his shoulder but he pushed the hand away.

"Shut up!" Draco spat harshly, "If you're joking about this you better say so now because this is not something you fucking joke about!"

Harry's eyes widened at the blond. "Draco... I wish I could say this was a joke, but you have cancer." his voice was soft, a bit above a whisper.

"Stop saying that!" the blond erupted, standing up. He stared at the floor running his fingers through his hair, knotting the blond locks. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I...no...just...how...Why the fuck did this happen to me!" he clenched his fists, wanting to punch something, or someone. Tears were running freely down his cheeks. He wanted to scream, to hurt someone, to cry, to push all of this new information out, or to go back in time. His breath hitched and his sobs became choked. He grabbed his chest and fell to the floor. Potter was at his side rubbing soothing circles on his back and whispering in his ear. "Potter...I...I can't breathe." the blond managed to say despite the constricting pain increasing in his chest.

"Draco, don't worry. You'll be okay." Harry said his voice fading into the background. "Don't worry." was the last thing Draco heard before his world went black.

**00000000**

'...What the hel- Ow! My head. Where am I? What happened? This isn't my bed.'

Draco woke with a throbbing headache. A headache like he'd never had before. A headache so horrid he wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy.

'Semi-truck on my chest. ...Get off.'

What was that? A heavy truck on his chest? Why did it hurt so much? He lifted his arm bringing them up, trying to push the weight off of his chest, but found nothing was there. A door slammed in the distance...well maybe not slammed. Draco was a little to out of it to tell. Following the slam a pair of feet shuffled around the room. He opened his eyes only to regret having done so. White hot pain flooded through his head. He whimpered and turned away from the offending light.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy." a female voice apologized, "Is it the lights?" Draco's answer was a groan. "Right, then. I'll dim them for you and send a doctor in."

'Doctor?' Draco reluctantly opened one eye afraid to see where he was exactly. 'Please not in the hospital, not in the hospital.' he chanted in his head. 'Shit.' He cursed, realizing that he was indeed in the hospital. 'Oh yeah, I have cancer.' Exhaling deeply, he thought to himself, this day couldn't possibly get any worse. Although, when a familiar face popped through the door it proved just how wrong he was.

"Good evening, Draco. How are feeling?" Harry asked, his voice small and soft.

"Peaches, until you came in." he snarled.

"I see you aren't doing to bad considering you already throwing insults at me." He said offering him a small smile.

"Fuck you." Harry frowned and Draco caught it immediately. "Potter I don't need your pity!" He spat, crossing his arms across his chest.

Harry's eyes widened, shocked at how Malfoy was acting, though he couldn't blame him. His widened eyes turned hard, glaring at the blonde. "Trust me, Malfoy. I am far from pitying you." He snarled angrily, turning his full attention towards the heart monitor. Guilt stabbed at his chest. He had no right to say that, even if it was Malfoy. He couldn't begin to imagine what Malfoy was going through or how he was feeling, of course he was going to lash out. "I'm sorry. That was rude." Harry waited for a reply, but nothing came.

"Okay, it seems as though you had a panic attack, brought on by stress perhaps shock-" Draco cut him off with a snort.

"What was your first guess, doc?" He quipped back.

"We are going to keep you here for the remainder of today and a couple of days after to run some tests and watch over you. We also want to start your chemo as soon as possible."

"What? No!" he argued sitting up. "Potter, I can't stay here." he removed the breathing tube from his nose.

"Draco, What are you doing? Stop." Harry said alarmed by his actions. He walked over, trying to calm Malfoy down.

"NO!" He began to stand but Harry grabbed him by the arms trying to reason with him and restrain him. "Potter, get off of me!"

"Malfoy, Stop! Calm down!" Harry said beginning to panic. Why was Malfoy acting this way? What did he say to cause this sudden change of mood. Malfoy looked absolutely terrified.

"No, no, no, no!" he screamed and did something that Harry had never seen in all of his medical career. Malfoy grabbed the IV that had been inserted into his left arm and pulled. The IV was ripped from his arm and blood began to pour. The sheets were already stained with a fair amount of blood and Malfoy was still going. Harry took a moment and ran over to the wall pressing the button that alerted the doctors.

"Help! I need some assistance!" He screamed making his way back over to Draco.

"P-potter-r s-stay away-" Draco slurred before his legs gave out and he stumbled to the floor pulling the bed sheets along with him.

"Draco! Draco, stay awake! You're going to be all right." Harry knelt down beside him. Draco summed up what energy he had left to glare at the man who sat beside him.

"Fuck you, Potter."

**00000000**

The first thing Draco became aware of was an annoying beeping noise. A consistent wail that wouldn't stop. Was he being tortured he asked himself. 'I wonder-OW! SONOFA-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?' A stabbing pain shot through his left arm. 'I've had bloody well enough of this pain. I going to kill Potter!' He reached up wanting to run a hand through his hair in a frustrated manor but found that he couldn't. His eyes shot open and instantly darted to his hands. 'Oh Fuck No!' he thought, his eyes wide as saucers. Restraints. Restraints held him to the bed. One on each of his wrists.

Harry walked through the door just then, whistling something awful.

"Oh I see you're awake." He smiled. 'What the hell? Was potter some damned sadist? I'm growing tired of this asshole popping up all the time.'

"Potter, you ass! Get these off me this instant!" A frown tugged at the corners of Harry's mouth.

"Sorry, Draco, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

Draco was positively flaming at those words. "Potter, if you know what's good for you you'll-"

He pressed his lips into a thin line, standing his ground. "I'm sorry but we can't have you pulling about stunt like the last."

"Potter...you can't...do this!" his voice wavering. His eyes were becoming hot with tears, blurring his vision. He gritted his teeth swearing that he wouldn't let a single tear fall in front of the scarhead. He closed his eyes and buried his fingernails into his palms. After taking in a couple of deep breaths Draco opened his eyes and to his surprise Potter was gone. 'That bastard.' How dare he leave him restrained to this bed like some damned nutter? He tugged on the straps one last time in a helpless attempt to free himself.

Draco hated hospitals to say the least. He hadn't stepped a foot inside of a hospital since the day his mother died. The woman who gave him everything. The woman who was murder by the hand of his bastard father.

Draco remembered sitting in her room at St. Mungos when the piercing scream of the flat line on the heart monitor filled the room. Draco had faith that she was going to make it when they were taken to the wizarding hospital. The killing curse had missed her by an inch sparing her life. But the powerful effects of the curse was strong enough to send her into a coma. Though, a coma wasn't a good thing, at least she wasn't dead. He thought of it as a sign from god. So, how was it fair that she had died only an hour after their arrival?

His breath hitched. He couldn't think about this. He couldn't be here. Being here would kill him faster than the cancer would. He swiped the back of his hand over his eyes, brushing away the tears, suddenly very tired. It was times like these that he wished he was in a coma.

**00000000**

_"Mother! Mother!" Draco screamed, blinking away the small green spots that danced in front of his eyes. He looked over at his mother who he'd thought to be dead but by some miracle, was alive. He heard small gasps escape her mouth as she attempted to breathe. _

_"Mother!" He screamed once again. He stood up, noticing for the first time that the invisible bonds were gone. He rushed over to her and collapsed by her side. He grasped her hand and clutched it in his. _

_"Lucius!" the Dark Lord hissed from behind. _

_"Crucio!" his father yelled. A searing pain soared through his body. Though he had been under this spell many times before, he'd never grown used to it. If anything it only got worse. Draco didn't know how long he'd been under the spell, a minute or an hour. But when it was lifted he could have hugged someone. He gasped, swallowing the vomit in the back of his mouth._

_"My, my. It seems your son in stronger than I thought. This shall be interesting."_

_"Fuck you!" Draco screamed as much as his voice would allow him. His eyes flashed in rage at the man he used to call his father. He pushed himself off the ground, his legs like jello beneath him, before pointing his wand at him._

_"Polyamorous!" an orange light shot from the tip of his wand, and hit his father square in the chest. He watched with satisfaction as he fell to the ground with a thud, clawing at his flesh and screaming in pain._

_"No!" Voldemort hissed. "Youlltelphus!" Draco, too busy staring at his father on the ground basically skinning himself alive, didn't see a blue light heading directly for him until it was too late. He fell to the floor blood seeping though his every pore. His head lulled to the side to see another spell headed straight for him...wait no. It was the door opening, and behind it stood...Potter?_

**00000000**

"Draco!" Harry screamed, shakingthe blond's shoulders. Draco shot up, almost butting heads with Harry in the process. He leaned over the edge of the bed and sent his vomit hurling towards the floor. "Shit, Draco! Are you all right?" Harry asked.

When the vomiting subsided Draco sat back and swiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He glanced down at the open restraints pondering, momentarily, when Potter had taken them off.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked once again, before buzzing for a nurse. He placed a hesitant hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Get off me Potter!" Draco spat slapping his hand away. "Do I look fucking all right to you?" If he could get his hands around Potter's throat without going to prison he thought to himself. "I need to get out of here. I have a job to go to. A home to get to. A- shit Sanzo! Potter, I need a phone."

"What's a Sanzo?" Harry questioned.

"It's my fucking dog, Potter, now hand me a phone!"

"You have a dog?"

"That's what I said, is it not?"

"You mean dog? As in animal?"

"Is there any other?"

"Well-"

"Phone!"

"Next to you."

Draco reached over and picked up the cream colored cord phone. He held it to his ear checking for a dial tone before dialing Brent's digits. The phone rang once before he glanced up, seeing Potter still standing by his bed.

"Potter, do you mind? A little privacy never did any wrong." Draco sneered.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Blondie. I have to monitor your calls. Wouldn't want you to plan an escape, would we?" Harry smirked, his eyes twinkling.

Draco gritted his teeth and was about to retort when a voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"Brent?"

"DRACO?!" Brent shouted. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Thanks, Brent. I didn't need that ear drum any way." he muttered, "I've been a little tied up...literally." He said eyeing the restraints.

"Whatever. Where are you?"

"...inhostal."

"What?"

Draco cleared his throat. "...In a hospital."

"WHAT?!" Draco flinched at the loud tone, silently wishing there was a volume button on this ancient phone. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Draco could hear the concern in his friends voice. Brent knew of his fear of hospitals though Draco had to tweak the story a bit by, obviously, leaving out the wizarding world.

"I couldn't." He stated, glaring at Potter.

"I'm coming over."

"Fine, but could you stop by my place and feed Sanzo."

"Yes."

"Oh, could you also grab my work case and bring it over?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, bye."

Draco hung up the phone and glared at Potter. "Satisfied?"

"Yeah, actually. I got some last night."

Draco's eyes widened and he drew his face up in disgust. "Potter, please tell me for the love of my fucking sanity that you did not just crack a sex joke with me!"

Harry merely chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not, your highness."

A nurse popped her head in the door. "Doctor Potter, you're wanted in room 205."

"Thanks, Jules."

"I'll be back later this afternoon, Draco."

"Please, call me Malfoy." Draco smirked and batted his eyelashes.

"Sure thing, Draco." with that Potter left the room.

* * *

AN: Ba da bup bup bah I'm loving it! And I hope you are too. SO there is Draco's reaction. He's a bit cranky in this chapter but can you blame him? I think next chapter we'll see a flash of friendship between the two boys. :) Yay! So please stay with me. :D Review and tell me what you think so far and if I should have a friendly moment between them or not. :) and I also apologize for any mistakes that I made. I didn't have my friends read over it but I swear I checked. :D


	4. Mango

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. They made me oober happy! :D**

* * *

**For What May Come...**

**Chapter Four**

**Mango**

"Potter." Draco angrily whispered once again, attempting to reach the buzzer on the wall. Of course there was an easier solution to this problem. Get up and push it. And Draco would have if it hadn't been so bloody cold. There was no way on earth he was going to put his now warm feet on the cold floor.

Holding onto the bed side table for leverage Draco stretched as for as his body would allow and let out a whoop of accomplishment when he felt the little red button under his fingertips. With a heavy sigh he collapsed back against the pillows as if he'd just been forced to climb a mountain. He glanced down at the circular red ring left behind from the restraints. He sighed dramatically wondering what was taking Potter so long. What if this was a life or death situation?

It had been twenty minutes since his phone call to Brent. After the call Harry, once again, left the room promising that he'd be back later. Stupid Potter. Having the nutter in his life once again was something Draco hadn't exactly planned on.

"You rang?" a voice drawled form the door. "I see you have discovered the use of the buzzer. You're driving the aids mad, you know?" Draco couldn't speak at the moment, even if he wanted to. Though it was odd and completely uncharacteristic of him, the blond sat gaping at Potter. The raven haired man stood, leaning against the door frame, arms across his chest and legs crossed at the ankle. He wore a crooked grin and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Like something you see?"

That snapped Draco from his thoughts. "In your dreams, Potter!" he spat.

Harry snickered. "So, what did you buzz for?"

"Hand lotion."

"Hand lotion?"

"Yes, Potter. Why is it that you insist on repeating everything I say?"

"I do not." Harry huffed indignantly.

"Whatever. I need hand lotion. Your blasted restraints rubbed my delicate and flawless skin raw."

"That was your fault."

"Shut up and get me some hand lotion. I prefer mango."

Harry snorted.

"Find something funny, do you?"

"Isn't mango sort of a...girly fragrance?"

"It most certainly is not!"

"Well, my best friend is a girl and she always carries mango hand lotion in her purse."

"Potter. Lotion. Now."

"What's the magic word?" A small smirk played on Harry's lips, knowing for sure that Malfoy wasn't going to say Please.

"What?" Draco said irritably. He was confused as to what Potter was taking about and was getting really irritated with these stupid games he was playing.

"Wrong."

"Potter!"

"Nope." That was it, Draco thought. He'd had enough of this. He reached behind him and grabbed a pillow before launching it as hard as he could at Potter. A wave of satisfaction soared through his veins as the pillow hit him square in the face.

"Well, that was immature." Harry said simply as the cotton filled cloth hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Listen. You. Impossible. Man!" Draco shouted emphasizing each word. "If you do not leave this room and get me what I requested for, I'm going to shove my foot up your-"

"Is there a problem here?" startled, both boys whipped there eyes to the door way. There stood a rather large nurse who looked awfully angry. Draco huffed and crossed his arms.

"No, Sam." Harry sighed heavily. Draco could sense the annoyance in Potters voice and smirked.

"Keep it down, then." she warned. Harry just nodded and turned away from her.

"Girlfriend of yours?" Draco snickered, amusement written clearly across his face.

"Ah, gross, Malfoy."

"Whatever. I bet you sneak off with her everyday."

"Shut up."

"Tie her up and-"

"Stop it!"

"Have your way-"

"Malfoy!"

"With her."

"Shut it."

"That's all I'm going to say." Draco giggled staring at the angry and disturbed brunette in front of him. He loved pushing Potters buttons. "I also bet you like to-"

"Malfoy, if I get your stinking lotion will you shut up?!"

"No, but it will help." He grinned evilly watching as Harry grumbled and turned on his heel, stalking out of the room.

**00000000**

"Draco?"

Ten minutes after Potter had retrieved his lotion Draco sat in his bed, working on a suduko that the hospital had provided for him.

"Hey, Brent." Draco greeted without looking up, recognizing his best friends voice.

"Hey," Brent said before pulling his friend into a tight embrace. "What are you doing in here?" he asked pulling a chair up beside the bed.

"Ah, straight to the questions, huh? All right, I can play this game. You get seven questions and to answer your first one the answer is nothing important." he said. "Next question."

"Draco." Brent said in his warning voice.

"That's not a question."

"I'm not play a game, Draco. You hate fucking hospitals and you told me you wouldn't be caught dead in one even if you were dying. Now why are you in here?"

"Oh it's just a disease here and a little bit of cancer there." he explained, whooping when he filled in a box of his suduko game.

"WHAT?! Cancer? Draco, are you kidding?" Brent bellowed.

"Oh, yeah. I'm kidding." the blond quipped, rolling his eyes upward.

Brent glared at his friend his nostrils flaring with anger. 'Why was he acting this way?' he thought to himself.

"All right there?" Draco asked filling in another number on his puzzle.

"Draco why are you acting this way? Do you even care? I- I don't get what you're doing right now. I can't even process this information and you're acting like it's nothing!"

"If you have a problem with it then leave."

"No! I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're acting this fucking way!" he shouted outraged.

"NO! Get the fuck out!" Draco yelled finally snapping.

"Draco, listen-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN! I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF THIS SHIT. YEAH, I HAVE CANCER. WHOO-FUCKING-HOO. I DON'T NEED YOU PITY OR YOUR CONCERN. YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF FUCKING TALKING ABOUT THIS!"Draco was panting by the end of his rant and hot tears had consumed his eyes. Though his throat was in pain and his voice was hoarse, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from him. Like he'd finally got out what he wanted to say. Although, he'd wished it would have come out a different way.

"Oh. Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry."

"Dammit, Brent." Draco whispered as the brunette crawled into the bed next to him and wrapped his arms securely around him.

"I just...I just want to go back in time and-" he stopped and fell against his friends chest.

"I know. Dray." Brent cooed softly in his ear.

"I hate this, Brent."

**00000000**

Later that evening Harry walked into Draco's room and was surprised to see that the blond was sleeping in another man's arms. His jaw fell open and his breathing came to a halt. Was this the man that Draco had called earlier? Were they dating? Who was he? And why were they sleeping together? A million question flew through his head that he knew would be left unanswered. And though he didn't know where it came from, jealousy was creeping up his spine. He cleared his throat and was startled when that other man whirled around to stare at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Harry apologized the same time as Brent said,

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." Brent slowly untangled his body from Draco's and stood up.

"I'm Brent." He said introducing himself.

"Dr. Potter." Harry replied.

"Dr. Potter, I was wondering if you could tell me what exactly Draco's condition is."

"I'm sure you are aware that Draco has cancer. Small cell lung cancer to be exact."

"Small cell?"

"There are two types of lung cancer. Small cell otherwise known as oat cell and non small cell. Unfortunately, for Draco, small cell cancer is the worst of the two. Less than five percent in the majority of patients in whom cure is not possible their survival may vary from months to years depending on the extent of the cancer, the over all cell condition of the patient as well as his or her response to the treatment and the duration of that response." Harry explained with a frown. Brent looked at the sleeping form on the bed.

"So, basically he has a five percent chance of survival?" Harry nodded as Brent crawled back into the bed. Harry assumed that the questioning was over and he took that as his cue to leave. "I'll leave you to alone but could you buzz for a nurse when he wakes?"

"Yeah." Brent answered with a sniff, tears brimming in his eyes.

**00000000**

_Pain was all around when Draco woke in St. Mungos. A nurse stood on the side of the bed along with Potter._

_"Mother?" He called out looking around frantically._

_"Mr. Malfoy she's in the room next to yours." The nurse spoke up performing a couple of spells on him. _

_"Let me up. I need to see her."_

_"Sorry but you are in no condition to-"_

_"I need to see her!"_

_"I assure you, when you are better you will be able to."_

_"NO!" Draco screamed pushing her away. _

_"Miss, I can take him over." Harry volunteered. Draco froze and looked at the nurse hopefully who glared and gave him a grim expression._

_"Very well, but watch him carefully." Harry nodded. Draco didn't need to be told twice. He darted out of his bed, regretting having done so as a wave of nausea came over him. His head spun and he wobbled straight into Potter's arms._

_"Not so fast!" the nurse scolded as they walked out of the room. He stumbled into his mother's room and over to her bed. _

_"Mum!" He gasped falling to his knees. Harry pushed a chair beside the bed and pulled the blond into it. Draco took his mothers cold pale hand into his. "Mum? Mum wake up...please." When his mother didn't respond he broke into sobs "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I should have been in your place. I'm so sorry." Draco whimpered, his head falling onto the bed. He heard Harry shuffle his feet behind him. The wizarding heart wand at his side seemed to grow louder and louder with every second of silence. He listened to the beeps as they kept a steady rate. Then a knock came from the door but Draco didn't move. _

_"Mr. Malfoy, we would like to look over you now." _

_"Come on, mum. Wake up." he whispered so softly he barely heard it himself._

_"Mr. Malfoy." The nurse in the door way said once more. The blond made to move finding it hopeless to even attempt to ignore them when the cold pale hand in his twitched. _

_"Mum?!" his head shot up with lightening speed. He waited for an answer, a movement, anything. When nothing came he opened his mouth a fraction of an inch to speak again when the heart wand went flat. The continuous beep flooded his ears._

_"Mum? Mum! No! NO!" he jumped up and pointed to his mother. "Help her!" he screamed. Several nurses rushed in the room pushing the blond aside commanding Harry that he remove Draco from the room. _

_"No, I want to stay! She needs me!"_

**00000000**

Draco was surrounded by screaming when he woke. It went on for some minutes before he realized that the screaming was his own. He closed his mouth trying to stop the screams from escaping him. When he was able to calm himself down he heard a voice cooing in his ear. He whimpered.

"Brent?" he called out borrowing his head into the man's chest.

"Shh. I'm here." he replied, stroking his hair. "Was it another dream?" he asked in a hush voice. the blond sniffed and nodded. They sat in the silence wrap up in each other. Draco's mind was finally dream free, but Brent's mind on the other hand, was swimming with thoughts about the cancer. He felt helpless, there was nothing he could do.

All too soon for the men the door was pushed open and the light from the other side illuminated the dark room, the nurse breaking the comfortable aura around them.

"I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are over."

Draco's head shot up. "No, don't go." he begged.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," Draco whispered, "Goodbye."

"Not goodbye, good night."

Draco smiled, "Good night."

* * *

********

AN: Okay there you have it. I just want to say I really enjoyed writing the beginning about the lotion. I have half of this story already written down in a notebook but I just thought this chapter was a little boring so I decided to spice it up a bit and throw in that part. :) Once again I apologize for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
